


I don't want anyone to put you down, Cas

by damiensirius



Series: Destiel smut [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, blowjob, destiel smut, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius





	I don't want anyone to put you down, Cas

"Dammit, Castiel!" Dean hit his fist against the wall. "How could you be so stupid? Don't you realize this is a suicide mission? You can't just walk off and do shit like this on your own! You're a freaking human now!"   
Castiel stood there quietly, pressing a cloth against the wound on his temple and calmly listened to Dean's vent.   
"What should I have done if you died out there?! I wouldn't have known what the fuck happened!"   
Castiel swallowed empty and scoffed quietly. He didn't understand why Dean was freaking out like this. "And what should this mean?" Dean asked still raging when he heard Castiel scoffing.   
"Do you think I'm fucking joking?"   
"No, Dean," Castiel said calmly. "I simply think you're overreacting. After all, it's about me, not Sam. It's not that important."   
Dean looked at him for a moment, an expression of pure bewilderment on his face. "What are you talking?!" he asked stunned. "Do you think this makes it any less bad?!"   
Castiel shrugged. "Well... actually yes. I do."   
"Cas…" Dean's voice sounded soft now and he suddenly looked really sad. "Do you really think I would've risked so much for you, would've gone through so much with you, if you weren't important to me?" He stepped closer and Castiel's hand slid off his face, he just looked at Dean, not knowing what to say. Dean laid his hand on Castiel's cheek, wiping some blood off his face with his thumb. "Cas," he sighed. "Why can't you believe me?"   
Castiel lowered his head. "I don't… I don't get it. I'm just a human now. I'm useless."   
"I'm human too. Do you think _I_ 'm useless?" Dean asked back.   
"No. But you're not like me. You're a hunter. The best hunter in the world. You would've succeeded. Not like me. I can't do anything right. I'm useless."   
"For god's sake, don't you _ever_ say something like this again!"   
Castiel's head jerked back surprised when he heard that Dean was angry again.   
"I know how it feels when you think you're worthless, okay? And exactly because of this, I don't want you to ever feel or think like this again, you understand me?" He laid his hand on Castiel's chest and pushed him against the wall. "Because I love you alright? I freaking love you and I don't want anyone to put you down, Cas! Not even yourself!"   
Without giving Castiel a chance to answer, Dean turned around and went to his room. For a couple of minutes Castiel just stood there, leaning against the wall, his mind running but not able to catch a clear thought.   
Dean loved him?   
But… why?   
How was this possible?   
He was only human now.   
And he had a male vessel. Dean wasn't attracted to males.   
This couldn't be true. Castiel must've misunderstood it. But then how had Dean meant it? Castiel really didn't know what Dean had meant with this, so he decided to follow Dean to his room and ask him.   
He knocked against the door and stood there, unsure what to do or to expect. A few seconds later, Dean opened the door. He didn't look Castiel in this eyes, but stepped aside to let him in. Castiel noticed the bottle of whiskey in Dean's hand and frowned when he saw how much there was already missing.   
"I… wanted to ask you how you meant this, when you told me that you'd love me. It confused me," Castiel said when Dean stayed quiet.  
For a while, Dean didn't react. He just stood there, his back towards Castiel. Then he sighed deeply and turned around to him.   
"What do you think how I meant it?" he just asked then and took another sip out of the bottle before he pressed his lips together.   
"I… don't know how you meant this. That's why I'm asking you." Dean just continued to stare at him until Castiel felt uncomfortable and felt the need to say something.   
"At first I… I thought you meant it in a romantic way. But then I realized that this couldn't be."   
Dean tilted head. "Why do you think this can't be?"   
"Well, my vessel is male. And you are attracted to females."   
Dean's jaw clenched visibly. "Cas… do you know what being bisexual means?" he asked then and took another sip of the whisky before he eventually put the bottle aside.   
Castiel shook his head. "No."   
"It means… that you're attracted to both, males and females," Dean said firmly, not looking away from Castiel's eyes for even one second, as if he was afraid to miss his reaction.   
In Castiel's head, the gears began turning. "You mean…" he began hesitant but then stopped because he didn't know what to say.   
"I did mean it in a romantic way," Dean said quietly. "But it's alright; I know you don't feel the same for me. I just… I just wanted you to know that there are people who love you. That you are important." Dean ran his hand through his hair. "But, anyway. Like I said, it's alright that you don't feel the same for me, so you can just forget this."   
Castiel frowned. He felt still kind of overwhelmed, but there was one thing he knew for sure. He didn't want to forget this.   
"Do I have a word in this?" he asked Dean.   
Dean pressed his lips together; now he looked slightly nervous. But he nodded though.   
"What if I don't want to forget about this?" he asked, slowly stepping closer to Dean. "What if I… what if I feel the same for you?"   
Dean's eyes widened in surprise, but then he seemed to fight it down again. "Don't do this, Cas," he mumbled. "Just let it be, okay?"   
"No." Castiel didn't know where he took the certainty, but he stepped closer to Dean and laid his hand on Dean's cheek, just as Dean had did by him before. "I know what I'm saying. I love you too, Dean."   
Dean shook his head in disbelief. "Y-you can't. I…"   
Before Dean could continue talking, Castiel bent forward and pressed his lips on the hunter's. He didn't know why he had done it, it had just felt like it was the right thing to do. Dean moaned surprised, but in the next momemt, he returned the kiss passionate and buried his fingers in Castiel's dark brown hair.   
"Dammit, Cas," he groaned and nibbled on Castiel's lower lip. Castiel was confused from Dean's words, but then he got distracted when the hunters tongue pushed past his lips into his mouth. At first, it was weird; Castiel didn't know what to do with his tongue, but then it felt really good. Castiel didn't realize they were walking backwards, until his calves hit Dean's bed and they sank down on it. Dean straddled on Castiel's lap, still kissing the ex-angel passionate. A moan escaped Castiel's lips when Dean grinded down on him and the his hands began to open the buttons from Cas' shirt. When the shirt was completely open, Dean shove it aside and his lips wandered over Castiel's stomach down to his chest. Castiel ripped his eyes open in surprise when Dean undid the button of Cas' pants and pulled them down.   
"Dean, you…"   
"Please," Dean mumbled and pressed a kiss on Castiel's hipbone. "Please let me do this for you." He stroke the inside of Castiel's thighs and licked a line from Castiel's navel to the waisband of his boxershorts. "You'll like it," he mumbled between kisses against Castiel's stomach. "I'll make you feel good."   
"Yes," Castiel gasped and involuntarily bucked his hips up against Dean. Dean hummed satisfied and then slowly pulled Castiel's boxer briefs down.  
He pressed soft kisses on the insides of Castiel's thighs. "You have no idea…" he mumbled between small kisses, "how long…" another kiss, "I wanted to do this."   
Castiel moaned loud and arched his back off the mattress when Dean kissed the base of his cock and then licked once over the whole length. It felt so good, all the things Dean did with his tongue and his lips; how he always knew which spots felt the best.   
It didn't need long and he already felt like he was going to explode. Dean's hot, wet mouth around his cock felt better than anything he could've ever imagined. Castiel thrusted his hips up, not able to stop the movement, until Dean pressed him down with both hands. A moan of disappointment escaped Castiel's lips when Dean pulled back.   
"You're choking me," Dean mumbled and grinned.   
"I'm sorry," Castiel apologized breathless.   
"It's alright." Dean smirked and then bent down again and with one smooth movement swallowed Castiel all the way down again.   
"Dean," Castiel groaned hoarsely and buried his hand in Dean's hair. He forced himself to keep his hips down, but couldn't suppress some small thrusts. Dean's hands wandered up over the sides of Castiel's torso and then down again, grabbing his hips.   
"Don't stop Dean," Castiel begged moaning. "Please don't stop."   
It had to be painful for Dean how firm Castiel pulled on his hair, but the hunter didn't protest and even if, Castiel doubted that he would be able to stop. It felt just so good. Uncontrollably, Castiel was mumbling incoherent words, even some Enochian slipped through his lips. Castiel felt the tension growing, he pressed his hand over his mouth and bit down on the back of it, his eyes rolling back. Dean pulled his head back, licking lightly over the head of Castiel's cock, before he closed his lips around it again, slowly bobbing his head. It didn't need more than a few more movements from Dean to shoot Castiel over the edge.   
He cried out Dean's name, his whole body was trembling and his back arched off the mattress. Castiel fell limply back on the mattress, still breathing heavily. Dean bent over him and pressed a small kiss on Castiel's jaw. "I knew you'd like it."   
Castiel laughed embarrassed, still caught in the afterglow and held the back of his hand over his face. Dean pulled it away and kissed him softly.   
"I love you," he said before he kissed Castiel again.   
Castiel laid his hand on Dean's cheek and let his thumb stroke over Dean's lower lip. "I love you too."


End file.
